Resurgam I Shall Rise Again
by Dalamar's Mercy
Summary: What can you do when you've hit rockbottom? When Harry was one, he lost his parents. Now at 15, he has lost his home, his friends, school and then the entire wizarding world. With everything taken away, what could Harry possibly have left?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well, I'm so sorry about the delay, I do have that little problem called school. *grins* I'm not sure when the second part is going to be out, probably in a week or two. I know it definatly won't be as long as this, but hopefully should get more interesting.

Thanks so much for reading!

*~*~*~*

Resurgam- I Shall Rise Again

****

Chapter 2- Ad Rem

Harry was sitting slumped on a chair in the corner of a small Emergency Room cubicle when the doctor came around the curtain.

"Mrs.Dursley?" The doctor asked, holding out his hand, "I'm Doctor St.John. We have the results of the X-rays for your son."

Petunia rushed up to him. "Is my little Duddems going to be all right?" 

The doctor put on an amused smile. "He's fine Mrs. Dursley. The X-rays show that your son Dudley has broken his fibula, which is the smallest of the two bones in your lower leg, in 2 spots, both quite near the ankle. He's downstairs getting his leg put into plaster now."

Petunia looked relieved. "So, you'll just give him crutches and we can go home?" 

The doctor looked pained. "Uh, due to your son's. . . . um, unique body composition, and t-the. . . severity of his injuries, I think it'd be best if he was in a wheel chair for the first four weeks instead of crutches. Then if the bones have started to knit properly he could graduate to a walking cast.

Harry attempted to smother his laughter in the corner, but he must have made some strange sounds, as both the doctor and Aunt Petunia glanced at him funny. His laughter soon subsided, when Aunt Petunia shot him a glare.

Sighing, for he knew was going to be stuck in the chair for a while, Harry tried to find a position in which the metal arms of it wouldn't dig into his back, and began to daydream about playing Quidditch back at Hogwarts.

*~*~*

"Careful, careful… I said be careful boy!" Aunt Petunia shrieked at Harry, as they both tried to help Dudely out of the car. Harry was standing behind the wheelchair attempting to pull Dudley into it, and Aunt Petunia was kneeling on the backseat to lift the cast up. Harry didn't see how they were going to manage, it took two male orderlies to get Dudely in the car in the first place. Dudely wasn't even trying to help, in fact, he was actually enjoying himself. He had nearly wet his pants with laughing so hard when Harry was struggling to open up the wheelchair, from when it had been collapsed to fit into the boot of the car, and when Harry and Aunt Petunia switched places every so often in lifting him out of the car, (Because this kneeling over was just _ruining_ Petunia's back) he couldn't resist kicking Harry in the face with his good leg.

"CAREFUL!" She shrieked again, as the wheelchair banged against the car. "If you've scratched the car with that…" She let the threat hang. Harry understood what she meant. Telling Uncle Vernon. Which usually ended up with Harry having to do even more gruesome chores then usual such as, the classic, cleaning the tile floors with a tooth brush. Namely, his own tooth brush.

Finally, with much huffing and puffing from Harry, Dudely's bottom came unstuck from where it had lodged itself somewhere between the car and the chair, and Dudely was finally set to go inside the house. Petunia motioned for Harry to push Dudely, and together they managed to get him in the front door.

When he had helped Aunt Petunia to finish settling Dudley on the couch in front of the TV, Harry slipped upstairs to his room. His stomach had been growling all afternoon, for he had missed lunch, and had only had a chocolate frog out of his rations store to eat for breakfast. Well he had also had slop for breakfast, (Which Aunt Petunia had somehow managed to turn purple) but you couldn't exactly call that food now, could you? The rumble grew louder, and Harry was thankful it had been only a small indistinct gurgle in the doctor's office, otherwise it could have gotten very embarrassing.

He shoved aside his trunk, which he had put over the loose floorboard. He didn't trust Dudely to leaving his things alone, so he had hidden his wand, his invisibility cloak, and the Marauder's map down there along with the food, which Harry was sure Dudely would swipe if he had the chance. He reached in the bag for another chocolate frog, just as his stomach started to ache with the lack of food.

He sighed in relief as he ate the frog, the small satisfied grin spreading across his face unknown to him as he finished it.

He reached back into the hole under the floorboard and pulled out the prize. A book he had managed to swipe from the restricted section in the library late at night. (He had learned from his mistakes in the first year)

Making sure the door was closed, he settled onto his bed and opened it up very carefully, for the pages looked as though they were threatening to fall apart, and settled down to read, pausing every few minutes to see if Aunt Petunia, for some reason, was sneaking up on him. 

Eventually he ceased the looking up, and became lost in the book hanging on to every word, sometimes frowning as he tried to decipher a smudge, or recognize a foreign word, and smiling slightly with satisfaction as he felt the familiar click in his brain as he learnt something new.

He lay there a good hour and a half, before he heard the front door crash against the wall then slam shut causing the floor of Harry's room, and the rest of the upstairs, to shake briefly.

"Petunia?" Uncle Vernon's voice shattered the silence of Harry's room, "I'm home."

__

I think she just might have heard the door, he thought dryly.

He heard a bit of loud but muffled conversation from downstairs, before his Uncle's voice rang out again. 

"BOY, DINNER!" 

__

Huh. I never realized that Uncle Vernon's voice shakes the floor more then the door slamming does, he thought with a grin, and he felt the familiar rattle.

Shutting the book with a slam, a large cloud of dust rising from it, he hid it under the bed covers not bothering to put it completely away, Aunt Petunia was afraid of Hedwig, Uncle Vernon liked to try and pretend that he didn't have a nephew, and Dudely…well, Dudely wouldn't be gracing the upstairs with his presence any time soon.

He walked slowly downstairs, hoping to avoid the delay of having to force down some of Petunia's 'healthy' cooking, only to be met face to face with Uncle Vernon again.

"Is it true boy?" Vernon asked, his voice dangerously low, "Did you hurt my son."

Harry choked with laughter at Vernon's absurd question. "W.w..what!"

"You dared to hurt my son," Vernon continued, choosing to ignore Harry, "so you will be punished. 

Harry's eyes widened, "What!?" he blurted out, outraged at the unfair accusation.

Vernon still ignored him. "So starting from now, you are to tend to Dudely until you go back to school. He is going to be sleeping on the Living room couch, and he is to get plenty of rest. I will not have him moving and damaging that leg of his any more. So I'm giving him a bell, and when you hear it, I say when you hear it Boy, you are to drop what ever you are doing and get him what he wants."

"Wha-" Harry protested weakly.

Uncle Vernon continued, "No matter what time of day. As well as you are not to exit out of that front door, unless it is to mow the lawn or do your other chores. Also, you will be taking on Dudely's chores.

Harry let out a small snort at this, all Dudely had to do was clear the table, and push in the chairs after meals.

"You think this is funny do you?" Vernon growled, his eyes narrowing sharply.

"No sir," Harry stuttered, Uncle Vernon looked mad enough to hit him!

"Good. Now, if you dare do anything else like this, you will be out of here. Permanently. " He spat the last word and left Harry standing dumbstruck, mouth hanging open slightly, at the bottom of the staircase.

When Uncle Vernon reached the kitchen door, he paused, then turned slightly, just so Harry could see part of his face.

"You can begin," he said with a smirk on his face, "by serving Dudely his dinner in the living room.

*~*~*~*

The next couple of weeks were pure torture for Harry. It was almost as if Uncle Vernon had told Dudely to ring his bell when ever he wanted, (And Harry secretly suspected that Uncle Vernon _had_ indeed told him to do just that) for often Dudely would ring, only to forget what he was ringing about. Other times, he would tell Harry to pass him the TV remote, (which was always at arms length away anyway) or get him to fluff his pillows, change the channel, or get him something from the refridgerator. (Don't even ask about the bathroom…)

Harry was a loss on what to do. There was a knot of fear growing inside of him, he was already three weeks into the holidays and hadn't gotten any of his homework done. He hadn't even had the chance to look at it, in between chores, tending to Dudely's heart's desire, and trying to force down some food, Harry was having a hard enough time to get enough sleep. Harry could just imagine Snape's gloating face as he gave Harry enough detentions to last the rest of his life at Hogwarts when he didn't receive Harry's essays.

He was also starting to worry about Sirius. The more he tried not to think abou thim, the more he did in fact think about him. He thought up the usual dreadful senarios, the Ministry of Magic had captured him and he was back in Azkaban. The resurrected Voldemort had killed him, Voldemort had captured and was now currently torturing him. With Hedwig also missing, for it couldn't possibly take her three weeks to get to Hermione's and back, and no other link to the wizarding world now that he was confined to the house, he had no way to escape, or simply find out what was happening with everyone. _And sometimes_, Harry thought to himself as he vaccuumed the upstairs, _not knowing is almost worse then knowing._

He was just about to pull the bed out in Aunt Peunia and Uncle Vernon's room to vaccuum underneath it, when he heard the faint, but familiar sound of the blasted bell.

He sighed in annoyance, because after he was done the vaccuuming he was allowed to have lunch, he dropped the vaccuum cleaner to the floor with a thump, and padded down along the hallway which was illuminated every so often with lightning, and would rattle with the thunder, down the stairs and into the living room. Dudely looked at him with a gleeful grin on his face, for he knew how much Harry hated waiting on him.

"Give me the Nintendo controller." He commanded Harry.

Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "It's sitting right next to you," he protested, his voice full of disbelief at the ridicious task. 

"I don't care, now give me the Nintendo controller." Dudely repeated.

Harry made as to turn away so he coul return to finish his vaccuuming.

"I said, give me the Nintendo controller." Dudely repeated, his voice rising, splotches of red coming to his cheeks, reminding Harry a lot of Uncle Vernon when was mad.

Harry could hear in the kitchen that Aunt Petunia had stopped making what she claimed was dinner, to listen to what Harry would do. He sighed, and walked and made a big show of picking up the controller and handing it to Dudely.

Dudely frowned, mad that he hadn't the chance to get Harry into trouble with his mother, or even better, his father, and went to take out his frustration on the monsters in his Nintedo game.

*~*~

Later that night, Harry had finally made up his mind for a sleepless night to try and concentrate on his homework. He was currently sprawled over his bed trying to write an essay for Professor Sprout entitled "_Why the Discovery of the Cinchona Tree was Important _" He had just finished rewriting it for the second time in what he imagined was a futile attempt to lengthen it, when he heard a loud tap on his window. He glanced over, and was relieved to find a very soggy and ruffled Hedwig trying hard to stay balanced on the windowsill with the storm trying just as hard to blow her off. Harry quickly leapt up and struggling with the window briefly, let Hedwig in. She gladly came in, almost knocking Harry over in her rush to do so, and flew to perch on the back of a chair, sticking out her leg for Harry to come and remove the package attached to it.

Harry was surprised that the note and parcel had even stayed attached to her leg in the first place. He would have assumed that it'd blow off, or have fallen to bits in the rain, and was surprised to find that when he went to take it off it was only slightly damp. _Maybe there's some kind of spell on it_, he mused. After all, owls were the main source of communication and had to deliver messages through all kinds of weather; it'd loose the point if the parchment didn't stay intact and the message wasn't legible.

Quickly opening it, he was pleased see a small box biscuits tumble out and (not nearly as interesting) a bag of raisens. He was also relieved to find that in the note attatched, Hermione's neat writing staring back at him was in fact readable, only smudging slightly in some places.

**__**

Dear Harry,

Thanks for the letter; I'm pleased to hear you are well.

No, I haven't heard from Ron recently, but I think I remembering him mention something about going with his family (I think Percy was going but his father wasn't, because he had to work) to Romania for about a month or so to visit Charlie. He didn't say when he was going, but if he's not answering your letters then that's where he must be.

You will never believe it! Viktor sent me an owl during the first week of holidays asking me again to come and stay with him. Mum and I are flying out by plane this Friday to spend ten days with him and his family. Mum and Dad have been absolutely brilliant about it, I didn't think they'd let me go spend ten days with a boy who's nearly four years older then me, and who they've never met. I think Mum's convinced Dad, that I'm growing up and have to trust my judgment. Also they're paying! Mum says it's so she can spend some quality time with me; we're stopping for four days in Rome on the way back, though I know mum's also coming along to supervise.

Anyway, I'd best go; I want to try to get most of my homework done before we go. I'll send you another owl while I'm there so look out for it.

Hope your aunt and uncle are treating you all right, and I hope what food I sent you will last until I can send another package.

Love,

Hermione

p.s. Have you heard from Snuffles at all?

Lucky her, he thought, maybe even with a hint of jealousy, as he folded up her letter and tucked it in a corner of his trunk. Grabbing a new piece of parchment, he began to write a reply.

**__**

Hi Hermione,

Great to hear from you, I was beginning to think you'd disappeared and taken Hedwig hostage. Ron not answering my letters…Hermione, I don't know what you were doing with Hedwig, but because of it, I haven't had the chance to send Ron any letters.

Ron's gone to Romania? I don't remember him mentioning that. I suppose when you say 'family' that Fred and George have gone as well. I almost feel sorry for Percy, what with the twins AND dragons!

You're going to see Vicktor? Lucky you, I don't think I've been outside England and now you're going to Romania and Greece all the way on the other side of Europe. Hope you have fun!

I don't think you'd believe me if I say the muggles have gotten worse. Dudley's still on his diet, I think it's actually beginning to work! He crashed his racing bike the other day, (which suprisingly has managed to survive for four years) he blamed it on me saying I used magic. I didn't of course, and I must say the dustbins will never be the same again. But of course, Uncle Vernon believed him, even though he knows I'm not allowed to use magic out of school. So right now I'm grounded, not allowed to go out of the house (Not that I really go anywhere anyway) and am also Dudely's servent. You should have seen the look on the doctor's face as he tried to explain to Aunt Petunia that her little precious Duddems (as she calls him) was too fat to go on crutches. It was priceless!

Anyway, I have to go, I was in the middle of doing one of Professor Sprout's essays, the one of the Cinchona tree, and this is the first chance I've had all holiday to actually do my homework. I think I'm going to have to bluff my way through most the essay though, I really can't think of what to write!

I'll have to send this tomorrow, as I don't think Hedwig would ever forgive me if I sent her out in this storm we're having.

-Harry

p.s. No, I haven't heard from Snuffles. **_I'm beginning to worry, it's been over a month since he went on that mission for Dumbledore; I haven't heard from him since._**

Finishing the letter, he set it near Hedwig's cage as a reminder to send it, then sighing, he settled back down on his bed to try again to do the essay. Hermione's letter had been a welcome distraction, though he supposed he might as well get it over with. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

****

'_Why the Discovery of the Cinchona Tree was Important'_

By Harry Potter

The Cinchona tree was first found in Peru and Ecuador by a group of Inca wizards in the early 1500's. The bark of the Chincona tree is used in a lot of healing potions, especially in those used for targeting and reducing fevers, but has been known to work in sleep potions. Muggle doctors also use it as an ingredient in drugs used to help treat Malaria. They however, are unaware of it's full potential.

What could he possible put next, Harry thought, absentmindedly tapping his quill against the parchment. Professor Sprout has wanted a half-foot long composition on this tree bark, and he barely had two inches, writing as big as he could without arousing suspion from Professor Sprout.

Screwing up the parchment and tossing it towards the growing pile near the rubbish bin, he grabbed for a fresh piece and started all over again.

*~

It was nearly four a.m. when Harry finally decided to stop trying to pretend he understood what his essay on transfiguration was about, when he realised he had been trying to read the same paragraph for the past ten minutes, and hadn't understood anything past the word 'write'. (Which also happened to be the first) His vision was blurry, and he felt like he was looking at everything without his glasses, but after checking (having to check twice, the first time he tried, his hand missed his face completely) 

He shoved all the scraps of parchment onto the floor, put the stopper on his ink bottle and set it, his quills, and all his school books down quietly so as not to awaken Uncle Vernon. He climbed under the covers, which were nice and warm from his lying on them, only pausing to remove his glasses. He was asleep even before his head hit the pillow.

The book which he had been reading not two weeks ago, had slowly made it's way further and further down the bed every time Harry slept, somehow Harry not even noticing the blunt corners of the object poking into his stomach then his legs as he slept each night. It fell to the floor with a loud thunk, not even causing Harry to stir. The book fell open to the last page, where a picture of four people stared back into the darkness of the room briefly before the book magically righted it self so you could see the front cover.

**__**

Ad Infinitum….

*~*~*~*

And there is chapter two. Thanks for reading and please review!

-**_Dalamar_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Well, I'm so sorry about the delay, I do have that little problem called school. *grins* I'm not sure when the second part is going to be out, probably in a week or two. I know it definatly won't be as long as this, but hopefully should get more interesting.

Thanks so much for reading!

*~*~*~*

Resurgam- I Shall Rise Again

****

Chapter 2- Ad Rem

Harry was sitting slumped on a chair in the corner of a small Emergency Room cubicle when the doctor came around the curtain.

"Mrs.Dursley?" The doctor asked, holding out his hand, "I'm Doctor St.John. We have the results of the X-rays for your son."

Petunia rushed up to him. "Is my little Duddems going to be all right?" 

The doctor put on an amused smile. "He's fine Mrs. Dursley. The X-rays show that your son Dudley has broken his fibula, which is the smallest of the two bones in your lower leg, in 2 spots, both quite near the ankle. He's downstairs getting his leg put into plaster now."

Petunia looked relieved. "So, you'll just give him crutches and we can go home?" 

The doctor looked pained. "Uh, due to your son's. . . . um, unique body composition, and t-the. . . severity of his injuries, I think it'd be best if he was in a wheel chair for the first four weeks instead of crutches. Then if the bones have started to knit properly he could graduate to a walking cast.

Harry attempted to smother his laughter in the corner, but he must have made some strange sounds, as both the doctor and Aunt Petunia glanced at him funny. His laughter soon subsided, when Aunt Petunia shot him a glare.

Sighing, for he knew was going to be stuck in the chair for a while, Harry tried to find a position in which the metal arms of it wouldn't dig into his back, and began to daydream about playing Quidditch back at Hogwarts.

*~*~*

"Careful, careful… I said be careful boy!" Aunt Petunia shrieked at Harry, as they both tried to help Dudely out of the car. Harry was standing behind the wheelchair attempting to pull Dudley into it, and Aunt Petunia was kneeling on the backseat to lift the cast up. Harry didn't see how they were going to manage, it took two male orderlies to get Dudely in the car in the first place. Dudely wasn't even trying to help, in fact, he was actually enjoying himself. He had nearly wet his pants with laughing so hard when Harry was struggling to open up the wheelchair, from when it had been collapsed to fit into the boot of the car, and when Harry and Aunt Petunia switched places every so often in lifting him out of the car, (Because this kneeling over was just _ruining_ Petunia's back) he couldn't resist kicking Harry in the face with his good leg.

"CAREFUL!" She shrieked again, as the wheelchair banged against the car. "If you've scratched the car with that…" She let the threat hang. Harry understood what she meant. Telling Uncle Vernon. Which usually ended up with Harry having to do even more gruesome chores then usual such as, the classic, cleaning the tile floors with a tooth brush. Namely, his own tooth brush.

Finally, with much huffing and puffing from Harry, Dudely's bottom came unstuck from where it had lodged itself somewhere between the car and the chair, and Dudely was finally set to go inside the house. Petunia motioned for Harry to push Dudely, and together they managed to get him in the front door.

When he had helped Aunt Petunia to finish settling Dudley on the couch in front of the TV, Harry slipped upstairs to his room. His stomach had been growling all afternoon, for he had missed lunch, and had only had a chocolate frog out of his rations store to eat for breakfast. Well he had also had slop for breakfast, (Which Aunt Petunia had somehow managed to turn purple) but you couldn't exactly call that food now, could you? The rumble grew louder, and Harry was thankful it had been only a small indistinct gurgle in the doctor's office, otherwise it could have gotten very embarrassing.

He shoved aside his trunk, which he had put over the loose floorboard. He didn't trust Dudely to leaving his things alone, so he had hidden his wand, his invisibility cloak, and the Marauder's map down there along with the food, which Harry was sure Dudely would swipe if he had the chance. He reached in the bag for another chocolate frog, just as his stomach started to ache with the lack of food.

He sighed in relief as he ate the frog, the small satisfied grin spreading across his face unknown to him as he finished it.

He reached back into the hole under the floorboard and pulled out the prize. A book he had managed to swipe from the restricted section in the library late at night. (He had learned from his mistakes in the first year)

Making sure the door was closed, he settled onto his bed and opened it up very carefully, for the pages looked as though they were threatening to fall apart, and settled down to read, pausing every few minutes to see if Aunt Petunia, for some reason, was sneaking up on him. 

Eventually he ceased the looking up, and became lost in the book hanging on to every word, sometimes frowning as he tried to decipher a smudge, or recognize a foreign word, and smiling slightly with satisfaction as he felt the familiar click in his brain as he learnt something new.

He lay there a good hour and a half, before he heard the front door crash against the wall then slam shut causing the floor of Harry's room, and the rest of the upstairs, to shake briefly.

"Petunia?" Uncle Vernon's voice shattered the silence of Harry's room, "I'm home."

__

I think she just might have heard the door, he thought dryly.

He heard a bit of loud but muffled conversation from downstairs, before his Uncle's voice rang out again. 

"BOY, DINNER!" 

__

Huh. I never realized that Uncle Vernon's voice shakes the floor more then the door slamming does, he thought with a grin, and he felt the familiar rattle.

Shutting the book with a slam, a large cloud of dust rising from it, he hid it under the bed covers not bothering to put it completely away, Aunt Petunia was afraid of Hedwig, Uncle Vernon liked to try and pretend that he didn't have a nephew, and Dudely…well, Dudely wouldn't be gracing the upstairs with his presence any time soon.

He walked slowly downstairs, hoping to avoid the delay of having to force down some of Petunia's 'healthy' cooking, only to be met face to face with Uncle Vernon again.

"Is it true boy?" Vernon asked, his voice dangerously low, "Did you hurt my son."

Harry choked with laughter at Vernon's absurd question. "W.w..what!"

"You dared to hurt my son," Vernon continued, choosing to ignore Harry, "so you will be punished. 

Harry's eyes widened, "What!?" he blurted out, outraged at the unfair accusation.

Vernon still ignored him. "So starting from now, you are to tend to Dudely until you go back to school. He is going to be sleeping on the Living room couch, and he is to get plenty of rest. I will not have him moving and damaging that leg of his any more. So I'm giving him a bell, and when you hear it, I say when you hear it Boy, you are to drop what ever you are doing and get him what he wants."

"Wha-" Harry protested weakly.

Uncle Vernon continued, "No matter what time of day. As well as you are not to exit out of that front door, unless it is to mow the lawn or do your other chores. Also, you will be taking on Dudely's chores.

Harry let out a small snort at this, all Dudely had to do was clear the table, and push in the chairs after meals.

"You think this is funny do you?" Vernon growled, his eyes narrowing sharply.

"No sir," Harry stuttered, Uncle Vernon looked mad enough to hit him!

"Good. Now, if you dare do anything else like this, you will be out of here. Permanently. " He spat the last word and left Harry standing dumbstruck, mouth hanging open slightly, at the bottom of the staircase.

When Uncle Vernon reached the kitchen door, he paused, then turned slightly, just so Harry could see part of his face.

"You can begin," he said with a smirk on his face, "by serving Dudely his dinner in the living room.

*~*~*~*

The next couple of weeks were pure torture for Harry. It was almost as if Uncle Vernon had told Dudely to ring his bell when ever he wanted, (And Harry secretly suspected that Uncle Vernon _had_ indeed told him to do just that) for often Dudely would ring, only to forget what he was ringing about. Other times, he would tell Harry to pass him the TV remote, (which was always at arms length away anyway) or get him to fluff his pillows, change the channel, or get him something from the refridgerator. (Don't even ask about the bathroom…)

Harry was a loss on what to do. There was a knot of fear growing inside of him, he was already three weeks into the holidays and hadn't gotten any of his homework done. He hadn't even had the chance to look at it, in between chores, tending to Dudely's heart's desire, and trying to force down some food, Harry was having a hard enough time to get enough sleep. Harry could just imagine Snape's gloating face as he gave Harry enough detentions to last the rest of his life at Hogwarts when he didn't receive Harry's essays.

He was also starting to worry about Sirius. The more he tried not to think abou thim, the more he did in fact think about him. He thought up the usual dreadful senarios, the Ministry of Magic had captured him and he was back in Azkaban. The resurrected Voldemort had killed him, Voldemort had captured and was now currently torturing him. With Hedwig also missing, for it couldn't possibly take her three weeks to get to Hermione's and back, and no other link to the wizarding world now that he was confined to the house, he had no way to escape, or simply find out what was happening with everyone. _And sometimes_, Harry thought to himself as he vaccuumed the upstairs, _not knowing is almost worse then knowing._

He was just about to pull the bed out in Aunt Peunia and Uncle Vernon's room to vaccuum underneath it, when he heard the faint, but familiar sound of the blasted bell.

He sighed in annoyance, because after he was done the vaccuuming he was allowed to have lunch, he dropped the vaccuum cleaner to the floor with a thump, and padded down along the hallway which was illuminated every so often with lightning, and would rattle with the thunder, down the stairs and into the living room. Dudely looked at him with a gleeful grin on his face, for he knew how much Harry hated waiting on him.

"Give me the Nintendo controller." He commanded Harry.

Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "It's sitting right next to you," he protested, his voice full of disbelief at the ridicious task. 

"I don't care, now give me the Nintendo controller." Dudely repeated.

Harry made as to turn away so he coul return to finish his vaccuuming.

"I said, give me the Nintendo controller." Dudely repeated, his voice rising, splotches of red coming to his cheeks, reminding Harry a lot of Uncle Vernon when was mad.

Harry could hear in the kitchen that Aunt Petunia had stopped making what she claimed was dinner, to listen to what Harry would do. He sighed, and walked and made a big show of picking up the controller and handing it to Dudely.

Dudely frowned, mad that he hadn't the chance to get Harry into trouble with his mother, or even better, his father, and went to take out his frustration on the monsters in his Nintedo game.

*~*~

Later that night, Harry had finally made up his mind for a sleepless night to try and concentrate on his homework. He was currently sprawled over his bed trying to write an essay for Professor Sprout entitled "_Why the Discovery of the Cinchona Tree was Important _" He had just finished rewriting it for the second time in what he imagined was a futile attempt to lengthen it, when he heard a loud tap on his window. He glanced over, and was relieved to find a very soggy and ruffled Hedwig trying hard to stay balanced on the windowsill with the storm trying just as hard to blow her off. Harry quickly leapt up and struggling with the window briefly, let Hedwig in. She gladly came in, almost knocking Harry over in her rush to do so, and flew to perch on the back of a chair, sticking out her leg for Harry to come and remove the package attached to it.

Harry was surprised that the note and parcel had even stayed attached to her leg in the first place. He would have assumed that it'd blow off, or have fallen to bits in the rain, and was surprised to find that when he went to take it off it was only slightly damp. _Maybe there's some kind of spell on it_, he mused. After all, owls were the main source of communication and had to deliver messages through all kinds of weather; it'd loose the point if the parchment didn't stay intact and the message wasn't legible.

Quickly opening it, he was pleased see a small box biscuits tumble out and (not nearly as interesting) a bag of raisens. He was also relieved to find that in the note attatched, Hermione's neat writing staring back at him was in fact readable, only smudging slightly in some places.

**__**

Dear Harry,

Thanks for the letter; I'm pleased to hear you are well.

No, I haven't heard from Ron recently, but I think I remembering him mention something about going with his family (I think Percy was going but his father wasn't, because he had to work) to Romania for about a month or so to visit Charlie. He didn't say when he was going, but if he's not answering your letters then that's where he must be.

You will never believe it! Viktor sent me an owl during the first week of holidays asking me again to come and stay with him. Mum and I are flying out by plane this Friday to spend ten days with him and his family. Mum and Dad have been absolutely brilliant about it, I didn't think they'd let me go spend ten days with a boy who's nearly four years older then me, and who they've never met. I think Mum's convinced Dad, that I'm growing up and have to trust my judgment. Also they're paying! Mum says it's so she can spend some quality time with me; we're stopping for four days in Rome on the way back, though I know mum's also coming along to supervise.

Anyway, I'd best go; I want to try to get most of my homework done before we go. I'll send you another owl while I'm there so look out for it.

Hope your aunt and uncle are treating you all right, and I hope what food I sent you will last until I can send another package.

Love,

Hermione

p.s. Have you heard from Snuffles at all?

Lucky her, he thought, maybe even with a hint of jealousy, as he folded up her letter and tucked it in a corner of his trunk. Grabbing a new piece of parchment, he began to write a reply.

**__**

Hi Hermione,

Great to hear from you, I was beginning to think you'd disappeared and taken Hedwig hostage. Ron not answering my letters…Hermione, I don't know what you were doing with Hedwig, but because of it, I haven't had the chance to send Ron any letters.

Ron's gone to Romania? I don't remember him mentioning that. I suppose when you say 'family' that Fred and George have gone as well. I almost feel sorry for Percy, what with the twins AND dragons!

You're going to see Vicktor? Lucky you, I don't think I've been outside England and now you're going to Romania and Greece all the way on the other side of Europe. Hope you have fun!

I don't think you'd believe me if I say the muggles have gotten worse. Dudley's still on his diet, I think it's actually beginning to work! He crashed his racing bike the other day, (which suprisingly has managed to survive for four years) he blamed it on me saying I used magic. I didn't of course, and I must say the dustbins will never be the same again. But of course, Uncle Vernon believed him, even though he knows I'm not allowed to use magic out of school. So right now I'm grounded, not allowed to go out of the house (Not that I really go anywhere anyway) and am also Dudely's servent. You should have seen the look on the doctor's face as he tried to explain to Aunt Petunia that her little precious Duddems (as she calls him) was too fat to go on crutches. It was priceless!

Anyway, I have to go, I was in the middle of doing one of Professor Sprout's essays, the one of the Cinchona tree, and this is the first chance I've had all holiday to actually do my homework. I think I'm going to have to bluff my way through most the essay though, I really can't think of what to write!

I'll have to send this tomorrow, as I don't think Hedwig would ever forgive me if I sent her out in this storm we're having.

-Harry

p.s. No, I haven't heard from Snuffles. **_I'm beginning to worry, it's been over a month since he went on that mission for Dumbledore; I haven't heard from him since._**

Finishing the letter, he set it near Hedwig's cage as a reminder to send it, then sighing, he settled back down on his bed to try again to do the essay. Hermione's letter had been a welcome distraction, though he supposed he might as well get it over with. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

****

'_Why the Discovery of the Cinchona Tree was Important'_

By Harry Potter

The Cinchona tree was first found in Peru and Ecuador by a group of Inca wizards in the early 1500's. The bark of the Chincona tree is used in a lot of healing potions, especially in those used for targeting and reducing fevers, but has been known to work in sleep potions. Muggle doctors also use it as an ingredient in drugs used to help treat Malaria. They however, are unaware of it's full potential.

What could he possible put next, Harry thought, absentmindedly tapping his quill against the parchment. Professor Sprout has wanted a half-foot long composition on this tree bark, and he barely had two inches, writing as big as he could without arousing suspion from Professor Sprout.

Screwing up the parchment and tossing it towards the growing pile near the rubbish bin, he grabbed for a fresh piece and started all over again.

*~

It was nearly four a.m. when Harry finally decided to stop trying to pretend he understood what his essay on transfiguration was about, when he realised he had been trying to read the same paragraph for the past ten minutes, and hadn't understood anything past the word 'write'. (Which also happened to be the first) His vision was blurry, and he felt like he was looking at everything without his glasses, but after checking (having to check twice, the first time he tried, his hand missed his face completely) 

He shoved all the scraps of parchment onto the floor, put the stopper on his ink bottle and set it, his quills, and all his school books down quietly so as not to awaken Uncle Vernon. He climbed under the covers, which were nice and warm from his lying on them, only pausing to remove his glasses. He was asleep even before his head hit the pillow.

The book which he had been reading not two weeks ago, had slowly made it's way further and further down the bed every time Harry slept, somehow Harry not even noticing the blunt corners of the object poking into his stomach then his legs as he slept each night. It fell to the floor with a loud thunk, not even causing Harry to stir. The book fell open to the last page, where a picture of four people stared back into the darkness of the room briefly before the book magically righted it self so you could see the front cover.

**__**

Ad Infinitum….

*~*~*~*

And there is chapter two. Thanks for reading and please review!

-**_Dalamar_**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reading, and a huge thanks to my beta reader Ageless!

*~*~*~

Resurgam- I shall Rise Again

Chapter 3

It had now been four weeks since Dudely broke his leg, and four weeks of pure torture for Harry of having to be Dudely's servant as well as living off of Aunt Petunia's…cooking. 

Normally by now, he would have picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs to retrieve all his things so he'd be able to do all his homework. This year he didn't have to worry, for some reason (and Harry wasn't about to ask why) Uncle Vernon hadn't protested when Harry took his trunk up to his room. Harry hadn't even had a chance though, to work on his homework properly. Five minutes here, ten there, all late at night when no sane person would be up. 

Tonight-- or should he say this morning?-- was no different. Dudely had woken him up not five minutes ago because his foot was poking out from under the blanket and had gotten cold. It was five am and Harry decided that it might be an idea to work on his homework while he had the chance, and had pulled out his History of Magic essay to finish.

He heard a loud tap on the window, and looked up to see Hedwig, trying to stay aloft outside while managing to grasp an enormous package. He slipped off his bed silently and stumbled sleepily over, letting her in. She fluttered over to the desk and waited patiently, chewing on a bit of his hair while he took the package from her.

Harry settled down onto his bed, and Hedwig flew gratefully over to her cage for a much needed rest. He unwrapped the brown paper in which the parcel was wrapped. Two large boxes of crackers, some granola bars, and two packages of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans fell out, along with a piece of parchment.

**__**

Dear Harry, 

Hope this reply is a bit quicker for you, I can't write for long because we're going to the airport in a couple of minutes. Just thought I'd give you some more food, I hope it'll last you until I come back.

I nearly can't believe that the Dursley's have gotten worse, I hope you are managing all right. Can't you say something to them? I mean, all those chores you do- that's a violation of child labor laws! Of course, though, you've told me stories about them, I suppose my suggestion wouldn't help you at all. Just remember, don't do anything you'll regret! Now that You-know-who is back, you need their protection more then ever.

That was pretty funny though, about what the doctor said. I'll really have to meet this cousin of yours sometime, surely he can't be that fat! I wish I could have seen the doctor's face!

Ron didn't tell you he was going to Romania? I think he mentioned it in the train coming back, maybe you didn't hear **him over all the noise we made. I can't remember when he was coming back though, but he'll probably owl you. **

Anyway, I must go, dad wants me to go take my bags down to the car.

Love,

Hermione

Ps. Don't worry about Snuffles, that mission for Dumbledore is probably longer than he thought. Well, these are to be dangerous times, maybe he's already lying low at Lupin's and doesn't want to risk contacting you. Anyway, when the time is right he'll let you know.

Harry folded up the letter, Hermione's words ringing in his mind. _"These are dangerous times…" _Didn't he know it. She was probably right about Sirius, but he couldn't help but feel worried. Maybe he should contact Dumbledore? No, that would be too weird, owling a head master .

Harry's head shot up quickly as he heard the sounds of someone moving around, then he heard the familiar footsteps of Uncle Vernon pounding down the hallway. He quickly gathered up all his things and deposited them under the loose floor board, then slipped into bed. A large fist pounded at the door, and Uncle Vernon poked his head through the door.

"Come on boy, get up, you have chores to do!"

Harry waited until Uncle Vernon had closed the door again before clambering back out of bed. He quickly threw on and old pair of baggy jeans and a T-shirt, then hurried down stairs; yet another wonderful beginning to a wonderful day. 

__

*~*~*~

Some where along the fiftieth time Dudley rang his bell, Harry'd had enough.Which, of course, brought Uncle Vernon's wrath down upon him; Uncle Vernon had cornered Harry when he flatly refused to go to Dudely's aide.

"You will do as you are told, boy." Uncle Vernon lowered his voice dangerously.

Something in Harry finally snapped. His jaw trembled in rage, then clenched, his airway tightened and his breathing became irregular as shivers of anticipation raced up and down his spine.

"I've been doing as I was told for the past fourteen years," He replied, his voice becoming louder and louder with each word, "but if Dudely keeps this up, I won't be able to get any of my homework done. My professors will be furious, one might even go as far as trying to get me kicked out of Hogwarts!

Harry was beyond rational thinking now, he didn't bother to pretend for Uncle Vernon that his school was called St. Brutus's, he didn't care that he'd almost definitely get punished for yelling at him, and he didn't even bother trying to control his building rage.

"For the past 14 years I've had to put up with you and Petunia locking me in that cupboard, pretending that I don't exist, or am a delinquent. I had no friends at muggle school thanks to the fat pig you call your son, and thanks to him, I used to get beaten up every week. I'm treated no better the a slave, doing all the grunt work Aunt Petunia doesn't want to do."

With each word Harry spat out, Vernon's face became redder and redder, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of something to say in response to the boy.

But Harry wasn't finished yet.

"Even as I started Hogwarts it didn't get better. I was nearly killed there in my first year, and when I came back home, everything; all my possessions that were important to me were locked away. You abused me that summer, by locking me in that little room, all because of something a ruddy _house elf_ did. Second year wasn't any better, everyone in school hated me that year. I was nearly killed again, by a giant snake that was locked in a chamber that wasn't even supposed to exist, and also, a memory kidnapped my best friend's sister!"

He paused to take a breath, and Uncle Vernon's face began to go almost deathly pale. Harry continued to ignore him, too wrapped in up in rage, and immediately launched back in to where he left off.

"Of course third year wouldn't get any better. I lived in fear of my god-father for ten months, and nearly got eaten by a were wolf, and then a dementor tried to suck out my soul. You had to put Dudley on a stupid diet that summer, where we all starved. Fourth year I go back I was nearly roasted by a dragon, my best friend despised me, I almost drowned, had to watch as another good friend of mine was _killed _as well as watch the resurrection of the Dark Lord, who tried and has nearly succeed in killing me _four_ times!"

"And now, I come home hoping for a relatively peaceful summer before going back to school, where someone will probably attempt to kill me **again, **but no, I have to do even more chores than ever, as well as being turned into a personal servant to your lard-arse of a son."

He pause to take another deep breath; out of the corner of his eye he could see Petunia poking her head around the door way from the kitchen, mouth hanging open. He choose to ignore her as well.

"So, don't you DARE tell me to do as I'm told!"

And as soon as the last word left his mouth, he lost any last shred of control that he had. All rational thought left his mind, his vision became clouded, with a red haze. He felt an enormous surge of energy rising up, starting in the pit of his stomach, and swelling up his throat; Harry lost all control over his magic, and as he shouted the last word, there was an enormous, deafening BANG, as it caused every electrical appliance in the house to explode.

The explosion was what Harry needed to bring him to his senses. He stopped his yelling, and gazed open eyed at the TV, which had thin wisps of purple smoke rising from it in the corner. Harry slowly forced his gaze from the TV back to Uncle Vernon.

Harry had thought Uncle Vernon and the disastrous phone call with Ron had been bad; the python in the Zoo incident had been awful; not to mention the house elf and the pudding accident. But Uncle Vernon had had the last straw, and had reached a whole new level of rage. His anger, which could have easily rivaled Harry's, was etched in every quivering line of his face; Harry could feel it radiating off of him, and he grabbed Harry roughly by the arm.

"I have had it with you boy!" Uncle Vernon managed to choke out, "I warned you, told you not to put another toe out of line. I was fair, I gave you a chance. So, my boy," he loomed over Harry, this time a wide, but menacing, grin on his face, "You are going to get your stuff, all your _repulsive_ things, and you are going to leave _my_ house. And you are not to come back. Ever. I don't care what that charlatan headmaster of yours says, I don't care whether we are your 'last hope.' Do you seriously think I'm going to believe someone wants to find a disgusting boy like you, even if it is to kill you? I won't have you playing any more of your freakish games here, you and all your filthy kind will leave my family alone!"

"Now," he whispered quietly, bringing his face level with Harry's, "you have ten minutes to gather your things, and get out of my house."

Harry stared at him in disbelief, and then hurried quickly up to his room. 

__

H…how? He can't be serious…Where am I going to go? Hermione's in Russia… Ron in Romania…what about Sirius!? No…Sirius is god knows where… 

He pulled his trunk out from where it had been buried under a pile of assorted muggle and wizard clothes and flung the lid open. He surveyed the room quickly, and then grabbed his quills, parchment and ink bottle from where they had been hidden under the pillow, bed and cupboard respectively. Shoving them in to the trunk he then went to pry up the loose floorboard, and gathered up the last of his food store. He deposited that into the trunk, then quickly realizing he was being too slow, hurried around the room tossing everything in haphazardly. 

__

Oh no! A thought suddenly dawned on him, _I used magic…what's the Ministry going to think!? I used a heck of a lot more this time, then when I blew up Aunt Marge… _
    
    Then the voice of reason poked through.

__

The Ministry can't put me in Azkaban…most of them aren't as blind as Fudge, they believe in Voldemort's resurrection… So where am I supposed to go? 

Slamming the trunk shut, and coaxing Hedwig into her cage, he did one final check of the room. Satisfied that nothing of his was left behind, he grabbed a hold of one end of the trunk and proceeded to slowly drag it down the stairs, it making a loud thump, and Hedwig a protesting squawk, with each step. Uncle Vernon was waiting for him at the bottom, and, with mock politeness was holding the front door open. Without looking up at his face, Harry, and the trunk struggled down the sidewalk, and away from Privet Drive. 

The answer finally hit him when he got to the corner of the street, and he glanced around cautiously. Then he grabbed his wand from where it was concealed in the deep pocket of Dudely's jeans, for easy access.

Taking one last look at the place he had lived for the past thirteen years, he raised his wand and summoned the Knight's Bus.

__

Let's go, to Diagon Alley…

*~*~*~

**__**

Googleduckie: It's amazing what a teenager can live on *grins*

****

BloodRedSword: Hmm, good guess, but it's not right. ^_^ Oh, and I will get around to reviewing your fic, I promise.

****

ShadowPanther: Hey girl, great to see you poking your face around *giggles* I really appreciate the review, Mal. 

****

attackofthejello: Thanks so much for the review, I'm glad to see that some of my other readers are venturing over from my other story! ^_^

*~*~*~*

That's it for chapter three. Hmm, Googleduckie had a good guess about who the people in the book were,(the four founders) but, not a right one. Uh... a hint… one of the people has already been mentioned. And now, they won't be mentioned for quite a while, I'm guessing at least five chapters.

Thanks so much for reading, and please continue to do so. I fully intend to complete this fic, so, even if the updates are slow and irregular, please bear with me.

As for the people who are reading my other fic, _Non Sum Qualis Eram, _I have not given up on it, I've just been focusing my attention on this story for a bit. I should have an update on that story by the end of the week, though, no promises.

Please review!

**__**

-Dalamar


End file.
